The Fierce Dragon Within
by Mayumi-Aizawa
Summary: I had always followed my father's way to becoming a warrior now I have to find my own path. Along the way i meet people who like me for who i am, but i can't help but feel like my hearts out of control when i'm around a certain someone or certain two to be more accurate. What a bothersome situation i seem to have gotten into. Story to be told in 1st p.o.v and 3rd p.o.v
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Hakuouki fanfic with my oc whose name will not be mentioned until chapter two. **

**Yes this is oc x ? hmm haven't decided yet but it's out of Heisuke or Okita so yeah. Hopefully i don't make them too ooc**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters i only own my oc(s) and this plot.**

* * *

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter one

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting as it left streaks of orange, yellow and red in the darkening night sky I was currently walking home when someone bump into me I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey brat aren't you going to apologize!" a man with short black hair yelled. Annoyed I roughly pulled away. I gave small smirk as I stared at the older man and his two friends.

"This kid must want to die, heh show that brat how to respect his elders Jin"

The man known as Jin nodded quickly coming at me with a clench fist. Thinking fast I took a step back before knocking him over with a quick sweep with my leg. "I don't see the point in fighting or apologizing when I wasn't the one at fault".

This angered his friends I guess that meant Jin was the leader of the pack.

"Kenta quickly now!" one shouted. Kenta a man with little to no hair and an inflated ego came at me while unsheathing his sword. I fell back in an un-cool manner I smiled again as I thought of Tsubasa laughing at me for my clumsiness but it quickly turned into a scowl when Jin held me into a head lock just inches above the ground.

"L-let me g-go" I slowly realized how more and more began to crowd around and watch. The only rogue samurai who's name had still managed to be kept held a secret came ip closer to me. I struggled but to no avail as hard blows to my stomach was delivered with unnecessary extra force.

"Had enough kid?" Kenta asked stubbornly I spit in the man's face while panting heavily for air. Jin laughed as he released his grip on me. Catching my breath I slowly began to stand but was pushed down again.

Kenta that coward kicked me in my side causing me to gasp in pain. "Jin, Kenta look it's the Shinsengumi let's get out of here" As soon as his words reached my ears I slowly stood up remembering my father's words '_Show no mercy to those wrong you and show fear to those who go against you_' as I held my stomach in pain. Unsheathing my wakizashi sword I took a slash at Jin.

He fell…hard to the ground crimson liquid escaping the fairly large gash on his back. Kenta and the other man stared in horror at their fallen leader. I looked behind me a group of men sporting a light blue haori were just about to approach us but I shouted for them to stay back.

"What's the matter I thought you guys were going to teach me a lesson." As I tried stepping closer to the two of them a hand was placed on my head. I looked up to see a man with piercing blue eyes and purple hair that hung in a loose ponytail over his shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" I stared a boy who seemed to be a year older than me. He had long brown hair held up in a high ponytail and beautiful blue-green eyes. I gave a light nod to the boy.

"Saitou-san he's fine" the man in front of us now known as Saitou sent to other members from his group to arrest the two still alive and grab the injured one.

"…You two will be held accountable for the damages caused…don't expect to get off so easily" Saitou stated as his men dragged Kenta, Jin and the other one to some unknown place. The brunette smiled.

"Glad your okay, the name's Heisuke" his voice was cheerful and suddenly reminded me about Tsubasa…damn Tsubasa is probably starving right about now. Quickly I thanked him and hurried off. Unaware I had accidently dropped my sword I paid no attention to the footsteps following me.

Just as I rounded a corner I was happy that it was finally night and no one would be able to see me change in the alley way but I was wrong. I stood naked not even half way done to pulling on my kimono when Heisuke appeared standing at the brighter end of the alley where the lights of town shops illuminated. I could clearly see a deep shade of crimson spread across his face. Quickly I ran up to him pinning him against a wall.

"Why are you following me!" my voice though a whisper held a good amount of my anger.

"You forgot your sword you dropped it when you suddenly rushed off." I looked towards his hand and there it was. Embarrassed I snatched it from him. Remembering the fact that he most likely saw me naked I shoved him harder against the wall.

"What did you see?" I asked my voice both are faces dyed red this time. He smiled, laughing sheepishly as he replied with "not everything but…"

I have no time for this fully dressing myself I thanked him again before gathering up my clothes and leaving him alone. I quietly made my way to an Inn I was currently residing in. Tsubasa must be waiting at the door. Putting on a smile I entered our room.

"Welcome home onee-san"

"How many times do I have to tell you- oh never mind. Put your shoes on were eating out" he smiled at me. There is no way I could ever stay mad at him. Walking around Kyoto I began to get depress as Tsubasa was having another one of his coughing fits. I suddenly held him close.

"Don't worry I promise you I will definitely find you medicine." I spoke quietly as tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly hid them. Settling down in a small ramen shop we ate dinner together enjoying small talk and each other's company. The feeling of happiness engulfed us for the first time that night in a long time.

"So onee-chan how was your walk?" I smiled thinking about the incident that happened earlier

"Oh nothing special…" I replied giggling a bit with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize in advance for the confusion with the switching of point of view (pov) but i just thought it was needed for this chapter. **

**I do not own Hakuouki or its characters i only own my oc's and this plot **

* * *

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter two

"Tsubasa it's time for bed" I called. Tonight I would have to leave on a mission to retrieve so medicine but to before I watch him fall asleep. I smiled as Tsubasa came to me with his plush teddy bear who he called Aoi because of the blue ribbon his mother had placed around its neck.

"Onee-chan can you tuck me in" I nodded carefully lifting his five year old body to his bed. Tucking him in I gently slipped him under the large comforter before placing Aoi right next to him, a smile grace his lips.

"Good night Tsubasa, good night Aoi" he smiled at that. As I watched him trying to fall asleep I played with his soft chocolate colored locks. His hair had always been soft. I looked confused when he stared at me.

"I love you…Ryuune-onee-san" I blushed lightly it wasn't new for him to say this to me but every time he said it I felt unbelievably happy and overjoyed. Softly I kissed his cheek and thanked him. A few minutes later he was sound asleep. I got up and slowly went to a small make shift desk I had and wrote a small note "_Tsubasa I've gone for a walk but I left you a nice treat. I have also made tea drink some if you start coughing" signed Onee-san._

Heading into the bathroom I quickly changed into my work outfit, ninja style only when trying to go around in stealth mode. Walking past Tsubasa's bed I froze when I heard him mumble a quiet be careful, I nodded smiling slightly. Earlier I had Chizuru with the Shinsengumi on their morning patrol being the daughter of the kind doctor who told me in secret that Tsubasa's condition was because of tuberculosis after examining him when I was in Edo I wanted to know if just maybe she had a type of medicine that could calm the pain when he coughs.

Aha! There she is. I had spotted her but she was with someone tall he had long red hair from what I could tell, and by the looks of it bandages wrapped around his stomach and arm but only below his elbows. I followed them to a building which I noticed to be a geisha house. About an hour and a half later I followed them again just a few others in their party. Two who I noticed to be Heisuke and Saitou and the other I'm not so sure. He had short spike brown hair and a green head band.

As I followed them I wondered if this was the Shinsengumi Head Quarters. "Finally she's alone" I waited until she entered what seems to be a small room. As quiet as a mouse I slipped inside. Quickly I ran up to her covering her mouth as I noticed the frightened look on her face.

"Don't scream I promise I won't hurt you I just want to ask you something" slowly she nodded her head and as I promise I let her go.

"W-who are y-you?" her small voice asked. I looked at her she hadn't changed much since the time back in Edo well except she was now wearing men's clothing. Back to the task at hand I took a small photo from out of my pocket.

"My name is Ryuune Fujihara I visited your father Koudou-san back in Edo. He had previously diagnosed my friend—I mean brother's condition. He has very bad tuberculosis and I was wondering if you have a medicine to ease the pain, please" my voice began to shake as I spoke.

Showing her the picture she shook her head "He has grown, but I'm sorry I don't have anything that can help."

"Oi, Chizuru!" snapping my head to the sound of the voice I quickly took the picture.

"Heisuke"she mumbled softly. Footsteps were coming closer to the room with little time to hide I grabbed Chizuru's hand and ran out the room. Quickly jumping on to the roof I looked back at the surprised expression on her face.

"I'm sorry but I want you to take a look at him, please Chizuru-chan" she nodded a small smile on her lightly paled face.

"Get on my back." And with that I started jumping from roof to roof. Finally we reached the inn but as we entered the room sounds of coarse coughing could be heard. I immediately rushed in

"Tsubasa, are you okay?"

XXX

(Just to not confuse anyone the p.o.v has switched from Ryuune to Tsubasa)

I stared at the note onee-san had left, boy she sure loves to walk. As I was putting the note down to do like nee-chan said and drink some tea I began cough. Quickly I covered my mouth cloud had made my throat sore but I continued coughing. Just as I pulled my hand away and noticed the blood in the middle of my palm I gasp.

"Tsubasa, are you okay?" I slowly turned to the door while wiping my mouth. Smiling I nodded though quietly placing my blood hand behind my back.

"Nee-chan worries too much, I'm fine" she stared at me not satisfied with my reply.

"Come" her voice wasn't strict or filled with anger but instead filled with concern and worry. I stood in front of her noticing someone else standing beside her. It was the girl from Edo …Chi…Chizuru!

I guess she noticed me staring because she smiled. Suddenly onee-chan pulled me out of my thoughts as he grabbed the hand I was trying to hide. Her eyes grew wide and for a second I noticed the tears beginning to form. Before I could say anything she held me close hugging me as if I were going to fade away. "I love you Tsubasa" both Chizuru and I smiled as she quietly sobbed while holding on to me.

"Ryuune is a very sweet onee-chan. I promise not to make you worry anymore." Softly I wrapped my arms around her. Even if I were to die at some point soon or at this very second I know I wouldn't have any regrets because nee-chan was with me by my side the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter three

It had been a week since Chizuru promised to help with Tsubasa. I was glad but it didn't last long as I noticed I was running out of money so here I was at the Shinsengumi Head Quarters getting advice from Chizuru who also said she wouldn't mind helping me get a job.

"Osen-chan can probably give you a job at the tea house, I'm sure she's there now would you like to check?" I nodded getting up from my seat I called Tsubasa over. I held his hand as we waited for Chizuru before walking out of the room. Just as we were leaving the front gates a voice called out to Chizuru.

"Hey, where are you going Chizuru-chan?" I turned and stared at the man he was tall and his green headband was more noticeable than anything he had on.

"Just to the tea house" he smiled a huge grin on his face.

"I'll go with you" noticing my stared at him he looked at me another toothy grin. "Hey Chizuru who's you friend"

"Oh that's Fujihara-san and h-"quickly covering her mouth I finished the sentence

"Ryuune Fujihara and this is my younger brother Tsubasa" because I wear boy's clothes I don't want people knowing I'm actually a girl because I hate being pitied though unless it's necessary like in Chizuru's and this Sen-hime's case. He wasn't even invited and he decided to tag along I hid my dissatisfied expression as we tried to leave again and more people showed up following us. Annoyed I grabbed Chizuru's hand and began to speed walk.

"Does anyone know who that is?"

"Ah, it's Chizuru-chan friend Fujihara-kun" Shinpachi answered

"I think he's too friendly with Chizuru" hmm that voice sounds familiar.

"Hmm~ maybe I should kill him" I scowled at this

"Souji don't joke like that!" at least someone has manners

"Baka that's Chizuru's friend"

I couldn't take it anymore and turned my head staring at them from the corner of my eye. Everyone held blank expressions except for the one I assume is Souji as he was the only one with a smirk so mischievous it was sadistic.

"Ryuune why are they talking about you, are you on bad terms with them?" Curse Tsubasa's curiosity. I could already feel their eyes boring hole in to my back just waiting for the tiniest slip in my reply so I stayed shut.

"Hey Tsubasa how 'bout a quick treat" He smiled nodding his head. Heading into a small store I used some money to buy a bag of chocolates. I slowly took one out placing it against his lips. I giggled as he ate it. Thinking it was time for pay back I did the same with Chizuru, her face was priceless it was as red as a tomato.

Aging getting even I wiped a small smudge that seems to have marred the corner of her mouth with my finger before licking it off. "Delicious" I could feel their heated glares on me I smirked mumbling a small and quiet "Jealous…"

Finally reaching the tea house we split up after getting a room. Osen-chan was really kind and happily lead us into a more private room to talk. Having agreed to let me work with her body guard Kimigiku I smiled and bowed thankful for the chance she's given me.

"Chizuru I would really like to see both you and Ryuune-chan dress up, please" I grew a heated embarrassed blush on my face though Tsubasa and Osen-chan smile while letting out words of encouragement.

Moments later we re-entered the room both our make-ups had been done by Kimigiku who also found form kimonos for us to wear. Chizuru looked really beautiful in her red and green layered kimono topped with a blue flora printed obi. While mine was a little over the top I wore a dark red and pale pink layered kimono with a white obi. Medium and small cherry blossoms graced the bottom of its sleeves and on my hair in a small hair clip.

"Onee-chan you look so beautiful" his happy face made me blush it saddened me as I remember my mother who once was a geisha herself and taught me everything about being the perfect hostess sadly she also was a person I barely knew and loss to the deadly disease, tuberculosis when I was nine.

"Let's go show the guys" I quickly looked towards Osen-chan shaking my head. But to no avail because I still ended up being dragged to the room the Shinsengumi were currently residing in. Chizuru and Tsubasa went in first and I became slightly nervous when they asked where I was. Because they still are unaware I am a girl I wondered if they would get the wrong idea.

"Chizuru-chan is as pretty as always I see, hmm but where's that guy friend of yours he left his brother. How irresponsible-"

"Onee-chan is very responsible so you take that back!" shocked my body took over and I walked into the room staring happily at Tsubasa. It made me happy to know he thought highly of.

"Look another beautiful geisha, so what's your name" Shinpachi asked I was flattered having daddy issues back as a kid I didn't get that many 'There's my princess or such a beautiful girl I have' no it was more along the lines of 'You're a disgrace if you can't fight to protect the thing you care for in life or What a worthless child' training with him was bad enough so I was lucky if on a good day I got a small pat on the head and a 'Well done' even 'Good work' was considered a personal best.

Noticing my quietness he asked again pulling me from my thoughts. Bringing my hand to my mouth I blushed slightly in embarrassment "I apologize, my name is Ryuune Fujihara. It's a pleasure to meet you and I would also like to thank you for the compliment". It took a moment for realization to sink in before he shouted back.

"You're a girl" I nodded also noticed the dark blush on Heisuke's face. Having already seen me naked this must have been awkward now that he has a better look at me in girl's clothing. Saitou also seemed to remember me just slightly. One by one the introduced themselves, though I had Okita looked back at Tsubasa he mumbled a small apology before I was completely satisfied.

Tsubasa tugged on my kimono minutes later asking for more chocolates I nodded smiling ask I fed him another one. "Uh…Ryuune-chan can we have some chocolate" I giggled; they seemed like small jealous children watching a friend getting a new toy.

"Can I have it fed to me too?" Shinpachi's face was dyed red from both nervousness and from the sake. Not wanting to be rude I nodded though it turned out I had to feed every one every like that as well expect for Hijikata when he asked Chizuru to do it because he couldn't fully feel comfortable for me to do it.

Finally at the last person it was Heisuke his face was redder than my kimono if that was even possible. I held the small chocolate close to his lips before kindly asking him to open his mouth. "Say 'ah' Heisuke-kun" His hands were placed on his lap as he slowly leaned in opening his mouth. I on the other hand traced his lips with the chocolate like Sano-san had asked me to before placing it in his mouth. The tall red head was right after all Heisuke did get more flustered than before. The rest of their out stay was spent in jokes and laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

As to not confuse my readers please note this chapter is in Tsubasa's p.o.v

boy are you in for a treat i have a surprise that will shock or anger you but oh well enjoy :D

**Disclaimer - i don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters i only own my oc(s) and this plot**

* * *

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter four

It was dark as I walked outside; onee-chan had to work tonight so I made my way back to the inn when I saw a cute black cat. While I held out a small piece of bonfire cooked fish I kept the larger part in my other hand to help distract it while I pet it. A small smile grew on my face as the cat slowly approached me "Kuro-kun are you hungry?" I asked the cat finally crept close enough to pet but I had left my guard down too much when it suddenly took my half of the fish and ran off.

"Hey you thief give that back!" I shouted as I chased after the surprisingly fast cat. I ran as fast as I could through alleys and back streets around and out buildings. I hadn't noticed it because I was so focus on the cat but we had approached the Shinsengumi HQ. Caught up in my thought I had lost sight of the cat but I continued to wander about the large palace like temple grounds.

Seeing lights on in one of the rooms I made my way towards it as I was slowly being drawn towards the light. With slightly bad mannerism I slid the door open without asking for permission to enter or even asking if anyone was there, luckily there was. My green colored eyes stared at the middle-aged man as he stared back with slightly confusion and a smile.

"Ah, hello there and what might your name be little one?" I stared for a moment before answering a little shyly.

"Tsubasa…Tsubasa Tsukimori. Hey mister isn't wrong to trust people so easily after meeting them?"

"Nice to meet you Tsubasa-kun my name is Isami Kondou, as for your question that is true on some occasions but I've seen you before. May I ask what business you have here?" his voice was kind and he seems trustworthy.

"Oh, hmm you seen with my sister am I right? It's safe to assume I was most likely asleep when you seen me I could never stay awake on over nightly visits." I returned before suddenly breaking out in a coughing fit. I could feel the blood sprinkling on to my hand as I coughed into it. Light drips of sweat began to drip down my forehead. "The cat…I was chasing a black cat"

He quickly came to my side a worried gaze gracing his face. Just as I was about to collapse he placed his hand on my back catching me. "Thank you Kondou-san". A sudden noise caught our attention. It was the sound of men yelling and soon a heavy smell of blood spread through the air.

"Kondou-san it's a rasetsu!" a boy with chocolate-colored locks announced. That must be the boy onee-san talks about though is hair is a lot longer than mine I can't help but wonder if it gets in his way sometime. While onee-san also always did say that too she also mentioned how she wouldn't mind seeing how cute he would look if he cut his hair.

"Tsubasa I'll have Heisuke take you to Chizuru's room while me and Saitou sort this out." Even though I was curious about what was going on I didn't question or ask because of the serious expression on his face. Once we reached Chizuru-chan's room Heisuke said we would be playing a game and I would have to wear the blind fold he just gave me. I nodded going along with this, I was always a weak child since birth but I was also hiding a fact no one knew not even Ryuune. Even when she took me I still didn't tell her because I was afraid of her reaction if she would hate me. Shaking my head furiously I erased those thoughts from my mind.

"Tsubasa everything seems to have quieted down so I'm going to check if it's alright to take you back to Kondou-san. Stay here." I nodded the blind fold already on. You know he never really told me what game we were playing. After a few minutes I grew bored and took the blind fold off as I peeked around the room. My tuberculosis started acting up again and I began coughing uncontrollably, more blood falling into the palm of my hand. I held a pained expression as I tried to clear my throat. My blood suddenly ran cold as I noticed a man suddenly burst through the door.

His hair was pure and white like snow, he gazed at me with his crimson eyes a psychotic smile playing at his lips. "Blood…give me your blood" I slowly took a step back as he slowly crept closer. An evil cackle escaped his lips as he reached a hand out to grab me; quickly I took out a small dagger Ryuune had given me to use only in dire emergency situations. I pointed it at him but the fear caused my hand to quiver and as I tried to take a slice at him I missed. The lump in my throat was suddenly caused when he unsheathed his sword. "Give me your BLOOD!" his blade cut through the air so fast it made me trip, landing on my rear was lucky enough as he only managed to graze my cheek.

A small trickle of blood slid down, my body involuntarily shivered. I let out a scream of fright as he leaped towards me. I rolled away from under him quickly getting up and running out of the room. Surely that must have attracted the attention from Heisuke and the other. I could hear him the man with white hair running at full speed a couple of steps behind me. I didn't want anyone to know but if it ever came to it I hoped to use it when Ryuune was in trouble so maybe I could finally be her hero.

Without a second thought my brunette colored locks began to change white, my once green eyes turned gold as my forehead grew small horns. I stopped running a dead-end the fear now gone, usually my oni form would always give me a large confidence boost and in this case there were no exceptions. "Hmm~ a fake oni it seems." I pointed the dagger at the fake "Don't think for a second I'll let you get close like last time. Well let's see what you got" I said with a smirk. Quickly he began swinging his sword towards me but I easily dodged them effortlessly. I could feel the gaze of on lookers. For a fact I knew it was Kondou and the others by the sound of their voices as they tried to get conformation on if it was me or not.

I simply nodded before sending the fake down to the floor with a kick to the face. Taking extra measures to make sure he wouldn't be standing back up I pierced him in the heart before I started making my way back to the three. I didn't get far as I ended up collapsing to me knees, my vision clouded by darkness before finally losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i took long to update i'm not feeling very good i hope you like it i also apologize in advance if there are any mistakes i missed. And as always a disclaimer is needed so - I do not own Hakuouki or any of its characters i only own my oc(s)and this plot

* * *

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter five

My eyes slowly opened as I looked around the room. Saitou and Heisuke on my right while Kondou sat to my left. Worried gazes stared at me but I shrugged it off as fear. I was silent, waiting for the moment they would try and kill me or worst torture me but it never came. Raising my head to stare I looked at Kondou. "What are you waiting for…aren't you going to try and kill me I'm an oni…something despised by humans." The man simply shook his head

"So it's true. I didn't expect that but to answer your question no we won't kill you. Instead we liked to know more." Heisuke and Saitou stared at Kondou with unreadable expressions.

"If you're asking if Ryuune knows of this then no" my voice was soft and I suddenly began coughing. It wasn't until I tried to cover my mouth that I noticed my hands were tied. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth and I did nothing to clean it.

"W-what the hell, are you okay Tsubasa" Heisuke asked his voice clearly filled with concern. I shook my head in response feeling the gaze of the Shinsengumi members on me I turned my head away focusing on the moonlight's glow from outside the window.

"Haven't you noticed, it's because I'm sick. Since the day I was born I was cursed with this week body of mine. I was loved by both my parents and even if I wasn't the strong oni child they dreamed of having they loved my but it wasn't until after my parents died and onee-san took me off the street did I catch the deadly illness you know as tuberculosis." Gasps were emitted from both Kondou and Heisuke's mouth while Saitou held a stoic expression.

As I again waited for the silence to break I fumbled with the ropes on my wrist. I had been so preoccupied I hadn't noticed the small drips of blood sliding down my wrist nor did I notice their stares on me.

Saitou kindly untied me. "Just a precaution…" he informed me. I nodded just then everyone else could be heard laughing as they're footsteps sounded from down the hall. The black cat I had been chasing sat in between the gap of the slightly opened door.

I slightly frowned at the sight of it "Came to show me you ate my fish did you" the cat meowed in reply with what looked like a smile. I stood up holding my hand out again the cat this time came. Sitting near me as it allowed me to pet it, I could hear it purr. "Onee-chan might be worried if I'm not home when she gets out of work…" Okita suddenly walked into the room.

"Hmm~ what's the brat doing here?"

I shut my eyes for a moment annoyed before opening them with a smirk tugging at my lips "Now now you should know better than to interrupt when adults are speaking" anger washed over his face but I couldn't help but smile as this he acted more like a child than I did. He suddenly came over and hit me over the head scaring the cat away.

The atmosphere became tense as it filled with anger. I clenched my fist but suddenly yelped as I felt myself being carried. "L-Let me g-go now!" I yelled struggling to get out of the childish man's grip but failing miserably. Heisuke followed in pursuit.

We were quiet the whole time as they followed me as to make sure I went home. Honestly where else would I go? "Tsubasa your home, I was so worried" I smiled once receiving a hug from Ryuune.

After much thought into it I dared her into giving Okita and Heisuke a kiss on the cheek for bringing me home main because I knew she was gaining a crush on the long haired brunette and because didn't want it to seem like favoritism if she just kissed Heisuke.

That night right before bed I decided I would tell her. "Um…Onee-chan there's something I have to tell you." She stared at me with her beautiful magenta colored irises as she waited for me to continue. "I never want to share this with you because I was scared of how you would react…" Taking a deep breath I was just about to speak when she finished my sentence.

"You're an oni…"her voice was angelic and soft with no hint of anger or disappointment. My mouth was a gap.

"H-how did you know?" she smiled as she held me in her arms.

"It was the same night I found you and took you in. You were so weak you passed how after telling me your name, I was slightly shocked when I saw your hair turn white. After that you quietly mumbled 'blood' in your sleep. So curious I cut my finger just the slightest and fed you my blood. I smiled happily when I saw your hair turn back to that beautiful brown shade. It was like magic and I was happy I found you.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Weren't you scared or angry? I could have hurt you" but again she shook her head and surprised me with another warm smile.

"Because you were a beautiful treasure that gave meaning to my life and I felt the need to protect you."

"But then why didn't you say anything to Me." This perked my interest

"I knew you would tell me if you were ready and if not I was fine with that." I cried at her words true feelings of affection spoken by a stranger I called a sister. Though I knew little details about her life I was fine with that just as long as I would be the only one who could ever be close enough to be called treasure in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to apologize for how short it is but then again school does keep me busy. Some Heisuke for you sorry if he seems ooc

Like always disclaimer- Hakuouki does in no way belong to me or its characters i only own the plot and my oc(s)

* * *

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter six

It was a fair afternoon so far, Tsubasa and I were currently shopping for dinner supplies when we ran into Heisuke. "Ryuune-chan what's up?" his cheerful voice was enough to make me smile. I suddenly looked away from his direction when I felt my heart begin to race. Why am I being nervous all of a sudden, this doesn't make any sense?

"Good evening Heisuke-kun, I'm just shopping for dinner supplies" I answered as I examined a daikon. Tsubasa with my permission asked if he was free so he could taste my cooking to which he smiled and answered with a small yes.

Finally back at our house I began the cooking preparations. So focused on getting everything perfect I did notice Heisuke watch behind me from over my shoulder. "Everything smells so good. Ryuune-chan must be a great chef" his compliment made me blush.

"Hey onee-san I'm going to take a bath now" I nodded and shortly after a door closed.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck but just as I was about to lecture him on personal space he held my hand steadying the knife I was using to chop the vegetables. "Careful…" I was pretty sure my face was fifty shades of red by now. My heart rate was surely beating a mile a minute when his body pressed against mine.

"Heisuke…you're too close" shocked he quickly backed away and sat down. Dinner was just about done when Tsubasa came out the bathroom. For a moment it looked like we were a family and I couldn't help but smile at this happy feeling.

Later that night after putting Tsubasa in bed, Heisuke and I talked about trivial things. Likes and Dislikes, favorite food all kinds of stuff but the last question amused me since we both had the same expression when answered.

"Is there someone you like or your crushing on?" we had asked the same question and had answered with the same expression.

"No one in particular…"was our reply both our faces hold a small blush. I wouldn't have mind or cared if he stayed over but it was getting late. I packed him another dinner since I know men like him more than certainly eat twice. Just as he headed out the door I handed him the wrapped dinner.

"Thanks for letting me have dinner with you, it was great. Tsubasa is also a very kind person. Take care." Just before we could walk any further away I gripped his shirt. I watched as he stared at me with curious blue green eyes. Quickly I place a kiss on his soft lips, long enough to satisfy short enough he couldn't react quickly.

"It not like I like you or anything…Take care Heisuke" My face was red as I let his shirt go. His shocked blushing face was more than adorable and I couldn't help but smile once again today. Closing the door I sighed happily before getting ready for bed "well this is certainly interesting wouldn't you say mother" I mumbled.

For someone who's suppose to be tough I bet I'm disappointing my father now at how girly I've been acting…but then again it's my life so, who cares?


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here's chapter 7 and i'd like to apologize for taking so long. First there was school work then the lack of creativity and finally laziness. Oh before i forget thanks to those who followed,reviewed and favorited my story I was really and. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

* * *

The Fierce Dragon Within

Chapter seven

"_Ryuune!" his loud voice echoed through the halls. I quickly approached the man. "Yes…father" he stared at me with cold onyx eyes it felt as if he were boring holes into my body. Standing up straight I took a quiet deep breath and exhaled to calm myself. "Training is canceled for today—but you said!" I quickly interjected._

_In a second I was sent across the room with a hard kick "Don't patronize me child. Your mother is unwell, tend to her" with that he turned on his heel and walked away. Slowly I stood up and dusted myself off before making my way to my parent's room. When I entered I saw my mother coughing hoarsely, quietly I made my over to her sitting down just beside her. Her large magenta colored eyes were dull instead of their usual liveliness. I hadn't realized until I felt her hands on my own I stared slightly pitying her, guess a mother always knows because she gave me a weak smile in return. "No need to worry it'll be okay Ryuune…Ryuune…_Ryuune"

I shook my head and stared at Kimigiku who had been calling my name. I gave her weary smile and nodded. Quickly I finished getting dressed and let Kimigiku do my make-up before heading off to work, seems I was only working a single room tonight but it was fine I didn't mind. "Good evening" I said with a smile entering the room "I will be your hostess". I looked at the man more clearly to discovery it was the one and only Heisuke captain of the 8th unit of the Shinsengumi.

"R-Ryuune um…how is it going?" I sat beside him noticing his food was already in front of him his face slightly red. "I'm fine if that's what you're asking and yourself?" he gave a forced laugh as I poured him more sake. He rubbed the back of his neck as if not knowing what to say. "Um…Ryuune remember about four months ago when I came over for dinner?" I stared at him shocked I didn't think he would completely change the subject but when I continued to listen and he asked about that night my interest quickly grew.

I nodded "Yeah…what about it?" he quickly drowned his drink then grabbed my hands in his own. "I'd like another one" his face was beyond red "Um…sure I think I could make you dinner again maybe enough for everyone else too" I smiled "speaking of which how is everyone?"

"Ryuune I don't mean the food…" thinking back now to that night I easily remembered what he was referring to. "Oh…" I was speechless and I could already feel my face turning fifty shades of red. The next thing I knew his lips were gently pressed against mine and for some reason I found myself quite pleased and not wanting to fighting back. His kiss was chaste and very sweet I even found myself kissing back after having calmed my nerves. His arms wrapped around me pulling me gently closer to him.

In an instant I pulled away at the sound of the door sliding open. "Hmm~ so this is where you ran off to…Heisuke" I knew that voice turning my gaze towards the man at the door I bowed. "Well then I must be seeing you…" as I made my way towards the door I bowed once more "Heisuke…Okita" then left.

A week later I quit my job as a hostess, seems Tsubasa was getting sicker by the day. Currently I was in the house feeding him soup "Um Tsubasa I have something I need to tell you…" he looked at me with his tired green eyes acknowledging my statement. "I'm going to leave you with Chizuru for a few days I have to take care of a few things that need attending. I promise I'll find something for you to get better okay?" he nodded tiredly.

I placed the soup down by his side and headed to my room. I spent about a good two hours sharpening the blade to my sword. For my short journey I made sure to pack a spare change of clothing in case of emergency, extra pocket money and of course my sword.

It was late night was at its peak, I received a mission from one of my father's friends who happened to live in Kyoto. Long story short I owned him big. Quietly I traveled through the shadows lurking around enemy territory. I was told to kill one of the highest officers in an important family estate without being caught just to show them my father's friend and his group meant business. I would usually go for something a bit less dangerous but if the medicine I needed for Tsubasa was a bit over my budget I needed all the money I could get.

After about three hours I not only made it into the house and passed all the guards I managed to find the third officer's room. Without making a sound I slipped into the room. The room was dark and about five minutes of silence a tall man with short spike black hair walked in by himself, he seemed pretty drunk. _This will be too easy_. Stepping out from the shadows I walked towards him though my timing was a bit off because he turned around a few seconds later "Hey who are you? You're not supposed to be here". I gave an irritated sigh when he unsheathed his katana I in return did the same, disguising my voice a bit I spoke deeply "I was hoping to have a little chat quietly with you but I guess fate likes to fuck with people". I shrugged playing with my wakizashi he glared at me and charged none the less giving off what I assumed was his battle cry. His loud voice echoing off the thin walls of the room as we clashed almost evenly matched.

If it wasn't because I had to keep a calm attitude and a level mind I would have been deeply embarrassed from tripping over this bastard's one of many sake bottles that lay scattered across the floor. "You sure drink a lot for a higher up…" I stated nonchalant. With luck when I tripped he had only managed to slash the back of my ninja out outfit. Easy access now allowed anyone to view my tattoo. "Y-you're the –the Fierce Dr-Dragon!" he stuttered with wide dreadful eyes. I slowly stood back up while he slowly backed away anticipating the worst. "I hope you've found your resolve because your life's as good as gone" with one powerful stroke the man quickly fell to the floor. The crimson liquid we call our life force pooling out of his body, the horrified expression now gone from his face. He looked to be asleep now. I could have believed it if not for all the blood. Honestly how can so much blood come from just one body? The scene spoke of deceit and underhandedness. When I left the body stayed lying lifelessly on the now blood stained tatami mats.

Now that my mission was complete I returned three days later to Kyoto but as I had been walking in the forest short of the estate I spotted a man. He wall just as tall as the last though standing at only at five feet tall every one beside small children were usually taller than me. He was dark skinned with long purple wavy hair in a ponytail and had a tattoo on his left arm. It was none of my business but the moment I saw him point that strange weapon at a group of kids who happen to be playing near him. They were crying and had scared expressions; quickly I made my way over towards them pulling out my wakizashi from its scabbard. Almost instantly my wakizashi was at his neck. "Leave them alone" my voice dripped with venom "Hmm~ didn't think a bitch would ever catch me off guard" he gave me cocky smile before doing a couple back flips to give us distance.

"Don't know what you're talking about pal but I don't plan on letting you near these kids. They've done nothing wrong." He laughed irritating me greatly with a wag of his weapon he furrowed his eyebrows together. "These brats have been pestering me all day; I ain't a toy so why shouldn't I be able to put a bullet in them with my pistol." Just as he pointed his gun towards us another man stepped out from behind a couple large bushes. He had red hair and an unreadable expression I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Shiranui that's enough" the man then turned towards me and bowed "I apologize for the inconvenience". Unsure of what had happened just now I nodded hesitantly. Shiranui glanced over at the kids hiding behind my pant leg and sighed before putting his gun away in its holster "You got lucky this time, but just keep in mind I don't care if you're a girl I'll put a bullet in you if you cross me again ". I gave a heated glare, how could he have possibly known. After they left I turned to the now more relaxed children "It'll be fine they're gone now so you won't have to worry." They quickly nodded and ran off.

Now in the village estate and in the main room I sat patiently waiting for Takahiro. A few minutes later he entered his long hair trailing behind him, sitting in front of me he stared "Business first, so how did the mission turn out any problems?" . I sighed and took a deep breath before answering "The mission was a success no problems as you said".

With a quick bow I stood and headed for the door but stopped at the sound of his voice "Ryuune you've grown if you have time I'd love to chat with you one day" I looked back from the corner of my eye "Yeah…" I sighed. Three days I had gone without seeing Tsubasa so I was excited knowing I'd get to see him soon. With a quick look around I think the safest place to change would be the forest just outside the village estate. As I worked quickly on trying to change outfits it would seem it wasn't quick enough. I froze the sound of my name from a familiar voice; with hesitation I slowly turned my head. To my embarrassment it was Heisuke no the humiliation didn't just stop there Okita also happened to be with him. "Fuck…why always me?" I asked to myself in a small incoherent mumble. Anger boiled within me "YOU DAMN PERVERT, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I yelled seething with rage. Anyway by the end of the day Tsubasa was back in my care and Heisuke as well as Okita both learned why it's not good to peep.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so i wanted to first apologize for the long wait. There's no excuse but only that my school's been drowning me in work. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it and I'll admit i had some help. Man I'm so excited XD oh before i forget as always I don't own anything but the oc's and the plot. Don't forget to review not only does it help the writer better their writing but it also encourages us to post more and let's us know the wonderful readers like what the story so thanks. On with the story...

p.s: sorry it's short

* * *

Chapter eight

Summer has come bringing nice warm weather. Tsubasa's illness seems to have settled though his cough is still painful. As a treat I brought him to the river to play along with Chizuru and a few unwanted guests.

"You all seem to be enjoying yourselves, I'm glad" I comment a fake smile gracing my lips. I sat quietly in the shade sipping on sake, watching as most of them played in the water. To my right was Saitou he seemed uninterested in what the others were doing so I offered him a bit of sake which he gladly took.

"Ah…thanks"

"No problem, enjoy" I replied and he gave the tiniest of smiles in return.

After a while we and now Okita as well as Nagakura managed to finish quite a few bottles of sake.

"Oi, Ryuune come join us!" Called Heisuke, Chizuru and Tsubasa stood as they splashed among themselves smiles spread across their faces. I nodded, going behind a tree I undressed and was left in my white yukata that I customized for hot weather like today. The top had no sleeves and crossed around my neck non-chokingly while the bottom was a long skirt minus the fact that the sides of the skirt are showing my legs through the wide opening. This had been my main reasoning for only wanting Chizuru to come along. Just after entering the water I realized I hadn't tied up my hair so I quickly did so.

Water splashed everywhere and being a little more than drunk everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Tsubasa laughed when I fell into the water a huge grin on his face I smiled back. I enjoyed seeing him happy like this.

Time always seems to find a way to escape you when you're having a blast. Late into the afternoon as we walked back I suddenly noticed that I was holding hands with Okita; my heart began to race at the sensation. What not only surprised me wasn't that we were holding, no but that our fingers were interlaced together.

If he hadn't liked holding my hand surely he would have pulled away and if it bothered him surely he could have said something. So why didn't he?

"Something wrong?" he asked the same Cheshire grin gracing his face. My cheeks felt hot under his gaze, we stayed like that until we reached the Shinsengumi H.Q.

"Ryuune why not stay for the night? Tsubasa's already asleep after all." Chizuru's commented happily

I shook my head "No it's okay, I don't want to impose". Yet she continued to insist. After a few minutes I finally gave in.

It was late and night patrols should be finishing soon or so Chizuru informed me a bit earlier. Suddenly feeling dizzy I stepped outside from Chizuru's room and sat myself down next to a small pound in the court yard. The sky was clear and was full beautiful shining stars.

"Summer nights are pretty ~ne" Okita stood at my side gazing at the night sky.

"Yes they are" my voice suddenly felt small in comparison.

"You know, I've never met a woman who could hold their liquor as well as you" we stared at each other for a moment before he continued "…Are you sure you're a girl? Your chest is kind of small"

At first I was flattered even though I didn't know whether it was a compliment or not but the moment he commented about my small chest my mouth fell open. I was shocked, embarrassed and enraged just as I was getting ready to attack him he patted my head as if to reassure me as if I was a small child. His green eyes fell onto my magenta colored ones, the usual mischievous look gone taken over by a look of sincerity as he spoke "You'll make a great wife some day". In that moment my whole face grew as red as a tomato and in the heat of the moment I stood on the tips of my toes and placed a small soft kiss on his warm lips. He returned it eagerly but when I realized what I had just done I broke the kiss apologized and scurried off back to Chizuru's room for refuge.


End file.
